


Tangled in the great escape |Vic Fuentes|

by Dreanator



Category: Pierce the Veil, The Maine (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Psychological Drama, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreanator/pseuds/Dreanator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can run as fast as you can but your past will catch up with you, no matter how far you run. Meg has a terrible secret. Her family blames her for messing everything up. Her sister doesn't even care anymore. She's just mean without reason. </p><p>Amelia struggles to keep faith in boys. She lost so much when she was with her ex. She lost her confidence and almost lost Meg. Despite all the things that he has done to her she finds it hard to keep away from John. No matter where she goes however, friends of Steve (her ex) are always finding her and giving her a hard time for breaking up with him. It's not easy to forget him. </p><p>Meg runs into Finn... The boy who started all the myserie. He starts to stalk her because he just can't forget her. Meanwhile she has difficulties to keep on track. The fact that Mike and his buddies are smoking doesn't make it any easier. Finn sees how she is struggling and makes a move. He didn't expect Vic to react like that though.... Things get out of hand very quickly !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_** Prologue  ** _

I had to do something. The walls where closing in on me and it wasn't a good sign that I didn't step back. I didn't care so much, it wouldn't bother me if I had to spend my life in my room, but I also knew that it wasn't an option.

I sighed and walked downstairs. My parents where gone working. I've been living back home for half a year now. It was difficult sometimes but my parents gave me enough space. They where not the four walls that came closer and closer. The house was empty, even my sister wasn't at home. Probably out with her friends.

I took my jacket and decided that I would take a walk. It was nothing big but it was the first time in months that I left the house on my own will.

It was so weird to be outside. Everything kept going although something was lost forever.

It had happened over 5 months ago but I still felt like it was yesterday. The nightmare kept taunting me, it looked over me like a shadow and strangled me so that I had trouble sleeping and breathing.

The sun was shining and the wind was playing with my long hair. I knew where I wanted to go before I had decided to go anywhere. I knew the path like the back of my hand. I didn't know how I would react if I arrived. it's been a while since I had been there. It would be the first time that I would be there on my own.

I still blame myself for everything what had happened. Nobody ever proved the contrary.

I had no contact with them anymore, not even Amelia, my best friend. She had drifted apart from me or I just hadn't the courage to face them after everything what happened.

If I was honest with myself, I liked my time alone, it gave me time to think and I needed that. I needed the space to reorganise myself. I was a complete mess. My hole world had fallen to the ground and everything was beginning to crumble down. The foundations of evertything that I had been fighting for where shaky and unstable.

Just one turn and I would arrive at the cemetary. It was calm. The silence was deafening and was only disturbed by the birds hiding in the pines at the edge of the cemetary.

His grave was recent so it was close to the edge. It was a grey stone with golden letters, it was kept clean by his family I thought.

I kneeled before the stone and begin to cry. I knew this was going to happen so I didn't do anything to stop it. I just let it flow, the pain out of my body. The grieve was so overwhelming that I begin to shake and had trouble breathing. It felt as if knives where stabbing my stomach but I didn't feel any pain, I was so numb, so numb with grieve.

I was zo afraid, so scared of the feelings that I would feel when I was done crying. The fright grabbed my throath tight and it felt for a sec that I would faint but I closed my eyes and tried to count to 10. He is gone, he is gone and it was my fault. It didn't help to calm me down but it did help to bring me back to earth. The memories where so fresh. I could see him smile at me, see him wave and hold my hand. He was dead and it was my fault.

 

_Victor Vincent Fuentes_

_Born 10 februari 1983_

_Died 16 december 2015_

_Darling, you'll be okay._


	2. Finn

The sun was shining and everything was looking just fine. Except things weren’t.   
I saw him again. I was walking with Amelia and he was just standing there at the corner of the street. He looked at me, grinned and went away. He looked foul, a beard was growing on his chin and he looked like he didn’t sleep good at night. I felt like a stone was rumbling through my stomach.   
Amelia looked at me sideways, she didn’t say anything but I know what she was thinking. I wanted to go to him but she held me back. She shook her head and took me with her as we walked away.   
‘He’s no good, you know that right…’   
I didn’t say anything because I just didn’t know what to say. He just stood there, with no other friends, him alone. What was going on? He looked so tired and foul. Was he living rough?   
I wanted to talk to him, so badly, so bad… but I knew that throwing salt in old wounds wasn’t going to do anyone good. The way he looked at me, with that grin, it was almost painful.   
I couldn’t concentrate on anything today. The moment my mind was slipping away, I saw his face before me and for some reason I started to feel like I did when I was with him.   
‘Stop thinking about him.’  
‘Easy for you to say.’  
‘I don’t want you to go back to hell.’   
‘How can you say that?’   
‘Because he was no good, he made you a junk remember.’  
‘Stop that, it was my own choice.’   
‘No it wasn’t and you damn well know it, now come on.’ She dragged me to the mall because we had nothing else to do. 

‘Come on, let’s find some clothes to wear on the concert.’   
We were going to go to an open podium in our town where bands would be playing. It was a pretty good headline, it was something we were looking forward to because it would take our heads of some of the boring stuff we had to do, like living.   
It wasn’t so busy in the mall because most people had to go work, it was a school day but we had a holiday. We strolled around for a couple of hours and bought some new clothes.   
The hole time I felt like someone was looking at me and I couldn’t figure out who it was.   
Amelia was gone to the toilet for a while and I looked around trying to figure out where that feeling came from and then I saw him again. He was looking at me from a distance, like he was following me. My instincts told me to stay away from him, but I just couldn’t. No matter how hard I tried, my feet just brought me closer and closer to him until I stood right in front of him. 

He was still grinning. ‘So, coming back to me?’   
‘No, just saying hi.’   
He grinned but it was more of a smile. He looked really bad, skinny and pale.   
‘Are you okay, Finn?’   
‘Not really, but that’s none of your business’   
‘it is my business because it’s you.’   
He looked confused at me, like he forgot what he meant to me. He actually believed that I could forgot him. I tried and tried, they even put me in rehab but it didn’t help because rehab did nothing about feelings, only about addictions.   
I sighed and it hurted to see him like this. I remembered everything he said and done and I never felt like this. I know addictions are bad and awful for your health but love isn’t.   
‘Where is your little dog?’   
‘Don’t call her like that.’   
‘She not here?’   
‘She’s on the toilet.’   
He smiled and got even closer. It was so long ago that we stood like this. He looked down at me, no more stupid grin. I looked in his eyes and was shocked to see that they where plain, just plain death.   
‘What happened to you?’   
‘You did.’   
‘You blame me?’   
‘I don’t blame you, I envy you.’   
‘Why?’   
‘You got away.’   
I blushed, I couldn’t help it. I wish I could, but sadly, no.   
‘I’m sorry, I wish I never did, but they found out.’   
He held my head in his hand and smiled. ‘I’m happy to see you.’   
‘Really?’   
‘Why do you ask?’  
‘I thought you hated me.’  
‘Never, even if I wanted to.’ 

‘Meg!’ Amelia was back and she looked very angry. Fin looked scared and ran off. He never liked Amelia.   
‘What the hell where you thinking?’   
‘I wasn’t.’  
‘Of course, that’s your problem.’   
I sighed and let her ramble on about how bad he was and how was sure to drag me back into hell where she couldn’t reach me. I was not really listening. I was thinking back. 

I remembered how we first met. This stupid party of a class mate in high school when all was simple. Well nothing was ever simple for me. He was already a senior and to be honest I never noticed him until that day. Amelia had dragged me along, she was a friend of the birthday girl, the social butterfly that she was. There was a lot of people, her parents were out of the house for a weekend. There was alcohol of course, but I never drank a sip of it because I was very prude. That changed quickly after the party.   
Finn was standing in the back, not having anyone to talk to and I wondered why he was even at the party. A friend of Amelia’s told me that he was a cousin of the birthday girl Siara.   
I felt so awkward because I didn’t know how to react in this crowd. Amelia was used to being in a bigger group because she had a lot of sisters and brothers. I had only one sister and I tried to avoid her as much as possible. ‘Who is that?’ I asked Amelia after I noticed the tall looking stranger standing alone in the corner. I always noticed the loneliest people first, I thought they were more interesting and easier to approach.   
‘I don’t know, some stranger.’   
‘It’s Siara’s cousin, apparently they go to the same school. I’ve never seen him on our school.’   
‘No me neither, he looks a little weird.’ Amelia could be really judgmental sometimes. I sighed and was eager to meet him because he looked like he knew what it was to be a stranger in a familiar crowd.   
‘You’re not going over to him, are you?’ Amelia asked.   
‘Why not?’  
‘He looks like he got something to hide.’  
‘We all look like that.’  
‘Fine.’  
It was as if he knew that we were talking about him because he looked at us. Some people might find his stare disturbing but there was something in his eyes that triggered my curiosity.   
I couldn’t help it. ‘I heard he was in a bad crowd.’ Said Amelia’s friend.   
‘Really?’  
‘Yeah, apparently he has been busted for drugs and stuff.’   
‘See, he is bad.’ Said Amelia with a firm face. I should’ve listened to her, but you know how it is when you meet a tall, interesting stranger that seemed like he’s interested in you. 

The party went on and I still hadn’t talked to him. I was too scared for rejection. I just followed Amelia through the crowd, danced a bit and actually had a good time for once.   
‘Can you go get me some punch please?’ Amelia asked. She was pretty wasted already but I got some for her anyway. It was fun to see her like this, she was so much more loose and didn’t worry about everything. She deserved to have a good time.   
I went over to a table in the corner were all the alcohol was presented as in a bar or something. As I took a cup from the pile, I felt how someone was looking at me and I looked around.   
It was the tall stranger. I blushed and looked at the ground. My first instinct when I noticed someone was looking at me. He came towards me and inside I was freaking out because I didn’t know how to react on this. I found it very weird that somebody could actually be interested in me instead of Amelia who was the better choice. 

‘Hi.’ He had a deep voice  
‘Uhm.. hello.’   
‘Are you having fun?’   
‘A bit yeah.’   
‘how do you know Siara?’   
‘My friend Amelia is friends with her.’   
‘So you don’t actually know her?’  
I shook my head. The conversation died a bit, but somehow I didn’t want to go back to Amelia.   
‘Are..uhm…you having…uh…fun.’ Dear lord, I looked like a toddler who just had learned how to form sentences.   
He smiled and nodded. I didn’t know how he was having fun because he was just standing in the corner and looking at people.   
‘But…’   
‘Yeah, I know.’ He smiled again and then something weird happened. He took me to the dance floor and just started dancing. I didn’t know how to react so first I just stood there, like a moron, looking how he was dancing and then after a few minutes I got the hang of it. Some kind of new feeling rushed through my body and I just couldn’t help it. I danced like I never danced before and for a moment I didn’t care what everyone else was thinking. It was like I was in a safe bubble and I loved how he made me feel.   
So strange how a stranger could make you feel more at ease with yourself than your high school classmates.   
The song ended and he stopped dancing.   
‘Hey, you’re pretty good.’  
‘No, I’m awful, I never was a good dancer.’ I said with a grin.   
‘But still, had fun right?’   
I nodded and looked directly in his eyes. Something triggered me and made me stand closer. He looked down at me. The atmosphere of the party, the music and all the people around me. I don’t know but I never felt so comfortable with a person.   
‘You look like you’re a fun person.’ He said with a grin.   
I blushed. ‘I could say the same thing about you.’   
‘If you give me your number we could text each other.’ I blushed and took my phone.   
He typed his number and gave it back to me.   
‘I have to go now, a few friends are picking me up.’   
He smiled at my frown, I didn’t want him to leave but I couldn’t say that he had to stay so we said goodbye. I walked outside with him. His friends were going to pick him up at his house, he lived just two blocks away. 

‘I hope you had a good time.’ He said when we arrived at his house. It looked empty and I couldn’t really see much in the dark. It was at the end of the street. It looked a bit like it was a long time since someone mowed the grass but those were details back then.   
‘I did, thanks for that.’   
‘Why are you thanking me?’   
‘Because I blame you for that.’ I smiled and stood very close to him. I couldn’t stop myself and I didn’t refuse when he hugged me. I looked up, we were inches away from each other. Just two strangers who found it strange that they had found each other in a familiar crowd.   
Before I knew it our lips touched each other, he embraced me tighter. Time stood still and so did my heart. It was something I never felt before, no one had ever kissed me like this before, in fact no one had ever kissed me. I had nothing to compare it with but I knew I wasn’t getting something like this from anyone else.   
Amelia was pretty pissed at me when I rejoined with her at the party.   
‘Didn’t you hear her when she said that he was bad? What’s wrong with you, going off with strangers? Don’t you think it’s a bit strange that he asked you to walk with him?’ I just didn’t listen.   
Amelia was my best friend but sometimes she could just be a pain in the ass. I ignored her for a few days and then she cooled down. She still didn’t like him.


	3. Chapter one; Family reunion

'Do I really have to come along?'   
'Ofcourse, it's a family reunion.' Mom shoved me down the hall towards the garage where dad and Meridith where already siting in the car. I sighed and closed the door of the car.   
'Wow, you look like you're excited.'   
I glared at her en dad began to drive. I grabbed my ipod from my purse and listened to music. My sister was talking with mom, probably about her boyfriend en her friends. She was the complete oposite of me. Social prom queen, acceptable, pretty, populair.... Everything you wish for when you're that age.   
We drove for half an hour and finally arrived at the reunion.   
It was held in a little lounge that the brother of my father had arranged. He was event manager so he had organised this. Everything was perfect, the butler took our jacket and guided us to our table. I hated to be here, I didn't really belong here. Me, the black sheep of the family was at a family reunion. Perfect place to be talked down by family members who only cared about you when you where having succes. 

This family was all about status. They where your best friends when you where a person like my sister. She was captain of the cheerleaders who was dating the captain of the football team, it was like a classic high school love story...it would never last though.   
And than there was me... I had some tattoo's, had a past, had been through hell and nobody would even care how I did it. I was looking forwerd to the reactions on their faces of they saw me. Everybody knew how anti-social I really was. I wish my best friend was here, she would probably make me fee llike home. She always knew what to say to make me smile or even make the dollophead cry. She was like a sister.   
'Hey, gonna act social now?' Meridith asked with a grin. She could be so mean. She never really forgave me. She was still holding a grudge and I couldn't really blame her but sometimes I just wish that she could be the sister that she was before it all went wrong. She used to be so nice to me, stood up for me if people talked about me or hurted me. But now she just doesn't care anymore. She gave up on me and it hurts to see her like this because I know that she actually is kind and cares about others. 

The butlers brought some drinks. We where sitting next to the table of the brother of my father. His son and daughter where looking at us but not smiling. 'I'm going over to say hi.'   
Ofcourse she was. I sighed and shrugged.   
'Ugh, are you even alive?'   
I saw the way mom looked and kept quiet. I didn't wanne start biggering here. I wouldn't give them the pleasure of gossiping afterwards.   
'She doesn't mean it.'   
'Ofcourse she does.'   
'Meg...'   
'I know mom, just behave.' She smiled.   
I sighed and looked around. I didn't know many people, just the one sitting next to us and our grandparents and maybe a few nephews and cousins.   
I was stuck at our table because I would never just go up to strangers and introduce myself.   
There were some people who came up to our table to talk to my mother and father but no one really noticed me and to be frank, I didn't really care for these people.   
I noticed someone who was standing out the. He was tall and had tattoo's all over his body. I grinned, maybe he didn't want to be here too.   
He saw me looking and I jerked my head the other way, this was embarressing.   
'Mom who is that tall looking guy with the tattoo's?'   
'That's Tony I think, I thought he was on tour?'   
'Tour?'   
'Yeah he is in a band.'   
Ofcourse, that's why I knew his face... He was in pierce the veil. I had some posters hanging on my wall. I grinned even wider.   
'What are you smiling at?' Meridith was back at our table.  
'Well, Nathan and Olivia are doing great, Olivia is studying arts....' I didn't evne listen anymore. I was fascinated by Tony but to scared to go and talk to him. 

'Who are you staring at?' Meridith asked after a while.   
'No one.' I looked back to my parents.   
'Don't lie, it's the one with the tattoo's right?'   
I didn't reply but saw how she got up and walked towards him. Oh god, she was gonna make a fool of herself. The way she strutted towards him made me think that he already was annoyed with her. I saw how she patted Tony on his shoulder and he turned around.  
I saw them talking to each other but couldn't hear anything. I was curious and the fact that my sister was with him gave me a little bit more confidence so I got up too and followed Meridith. Tony saw me before I stood next to my sister. He smiled.  
'Nice Tatt's.'   
'Thanks, you too.' I blushed and I felt so stupid.  
'Tony, I think I might be your cousin or something.' He smiled, but he didn't seem really comfortable talking to us, like he actually didn't know what he had to say.   
'Mom said that you where in a band.' Meridith said and I could slap her. She was so ugh...   
I sighed and she glared at me. 'Of course he is in a band, pierce the veil.'   
He smiled at me. 'Do you listen to us?'   
'Sometimes.'   
'Please, I hear it through your door, you listen all the time... She even got posters on her wall.' I could slap her so badly, my face went really red. Why did I think it was a good idea to get of my chair again?   
'That's cool, my friends are actually in town.'   
'Oh cool.' I said and almost started laughing when I saw the look on Meridith's face, she didn't understand how he could be so cool about the fact that I was actually a pretty big fan.   
She shrugged, said goodbye and went back to our table.  
'I'm sorry about my sister, she uhm... she's very jocky.'   
He grinned. 'she's alright.'   
'So how was the tour?' I don't know how, but I felt really comfortable talking to him. He was like the only one in this room I actually wanted to talk about. 

The evening ended with a slice of cake and it was after midnight when we arrived back home. My dad had to work the following morning so he went straight to bed but mom and Meridith decided to watch a movie. I went upstairs, but before I disappeared Meridith decided to act like a bitch.   
'You know you can't date cousins, right?' She said with an evil grin.  
'Ew, what is wrong with you?'   
'Look who's asking.' I stormed to my room and slam the door shut behind me. I was safe again.   
I was looking forward to tomorrow. Amelia was gonna pick me up and we would go somewhere and just hang. I mean if you can’t hang…


	4. The open bar

Amelia dragged me from shop to shop, still pissed that I even spoke to him. I couldn’t care less. I spoke to him, he made me smile for the hole day. I just had an awful lot of flashbacks and for me that was equal to happiness. I didn’t care what other people thought of him. I didn’t care that he dragged me through hell. I got through, didn’t I? They all thought I was going to fall again. They all doubted me for not being strong enough. They were all so wrong. I was strong, he had nothing to do with my choices, they were mine. 

Amelia went home with me. I saw that mom’s car was in the garage and sighed. She was going to ask what I bought. I already knew her answer, I knew her answer to everything.   
‘Mom?’   
‘Right here sweet heart.’   
She was in the kitchen, already cooking dinner. It smelled delicious so I went over to her, big mistake of course. ‘Oh, you girls went shopping? What did you buy?’   
I sighed. ‘Nothing special mom, just some clothes.’   
‘Let me see them.’ She was trying to be lose about it, but I could see how her lips went really small. I don’t know why she had to be so freaking out over this stuff.   
‘Black again, Meg!’   
‘What, it’s just a colour.’   
‘The color for freaks.’ Meridith was coming down the stairs with a big grin. ‘Hi, Amelia.’  
‘Whatever.’ She said underneath her breath.   
‘We’ll be upstairs.’  
‘Of course, in your cave of weirdo’s.’   
‘Shut up Mer.’   
‘Be nice.’ Was the last thing my mother said before I slammed my door behind me. 

‘I hate them.’  
‘They’re not…’   
‘Don’t even finish that sentence.’  
‘Fine.’   
She put on some music on my laptop. We just hang in my room for the entire day because we didn’t really want to sit down stairs with my mom and sister.   
My phone rang just before dinner. I looked up, unknown number.   
‘Hello, this is Meg.’   
‘Hi Meg, remember me, Tony?’   
‘Of course, nice of you to call.’ I smiled widely at Amelia and she looked confused. I got a pen and paper and wrote ‘TONY FROM PTV’ on it, she grinned like an idiot and got closer so she could listen.   
‘Yeah been a bit busy.’  
‘With the tour of course.’  
‘Yeah, we’re actually playing in your neighborhood this evening.’  
‘I know, this open bar thingy, we’re going tonight.’   
‘Great, I’ll see to it that you get back stage passes and everything.’   
‘What time do you guys have to play?’   
‘Around midnight I thought, I’ll introduce you to the rest, I remember that you were a fan.’   
‘That sounds so dorky.’ 

‘It’s cool dude, you’re not the craziest we’ve seen.’  
‘Wow, thanks dude, so nice.’   
‘Haha, but I got to go, I’ll see you tonight Meg.’   
He hung up and I was just grinning like a fool telling Amelia we could hang out with them. She freaked when she heard that we could go back stage because The Maine was also playing tonight and she was kind of obsessed with them. 

Mom drove us to the concert hall. It was called an open bar, because there were different genres playing tonight. There was a long queue. Maybe if I texted Tony he would get us in front of the row.   
So I texted that we were waiting in line, but he didn’t text back until we were almost inside.   
It was so crowded and I forgot how it was to be among people who actually didn’t care what music you listen to or what clothes you put on. It was nice to sink in the crowd and just be anonym.   
It went dark and everybody got excited. 

I texted Tony that we were waiting outside the artist entrance. There were so many people trying to get a look of their idol, it was really crowded.   
I saw him coming towards us from a corridor in the back. The security guard let us through and we followed Tony. He was a bit sweaty, but that’s normal if you do an awesome show in the heat of the spotlights.   
‘You totally killed it out there by the way.’ I said with a red head.   
‘Thanks, fun crowd too.’ 

Before we entered the room, I could see a plate with: Pierce the veil.   
The room was bright and there was a lot of space. There were a lot of people and I instantly built a wall around me, a safe bubble. I just followed Tony around who brought us to a chill corner were there was a lot of chairs and comfortable sofa’s. I knew almost everybody in the room. Tony introduced us to everybody and he sat us down.   
‘You guys want anything to drink?’   
‘Yeah sure, what do you have?’   
‘Lots of soda and some alcohol, are you guys still minors?’ Asked Jaime.   
‘sadly, yes.’ Said Amelia with a frown. Jaime laughed. He gave us a bottle of coke and sat down. They were playing a video game. There was a very relaxing and comfortable sphere around them, as if they were right at home here.   
I just sat there, a bit awkward of course, thank God Tony sat next to me. He seemed to realize that I was very shy. He smiled and thought me how to shoot zombies.   
Mike and Amelia seemed to be getting along good. They were talking vividly and amused. She was so social that she didn’t even feel awkward around these famous people.   
‘What time do you have to go home?’ Asked Tony after a while.   
‘I don’t actually know.’ I said.   
‘You could say that you’re sleeping with me.’   
‘Of course, that’s always my excuse.’ I said with a grin.   
I texted my mother that she didn’t have to come pick me up. It was well after midnight and we were still hanging out. Nobody seems to care that it was getting late. They had so much energy.   
They opened a few bottles of alcohol as an after party.   
‘Did someone open a bottle?’ Vic’s head popped through the door. I laughed and he looked a bit confused at us.   
‘How’s the boyfriend Vic?’ Jaime said with a grin.  
‘Shut up, Jaime.’   
He took a cup of the table and filled it with some Jack & Daniel’s. He was looking like he was in for a party. I had a feeling that I would not get enough sleep tonight but I didn’t mind. 

There were a few other bands that joined the party. The Maine came to visit late in the night. They were pretty drunk already. I guess this was how they celebrated a good show or the end of their tour.   
It was really weird being sober between all those wasted people. Amelia didn’t care much for the law because she already had two cups. She was a pretty fun drunk.   
I was just sitting on the sofa, not really knowing if I should follow Amelia around or just look at them all having a great time. It became crowded pretty quickly. Tony just stayed with me and I was thankful for that, it was like he knew that I was to shy to go and actually talk to these people.   
‘Come on, they don’t bite.’ He smiled and pulled me up from the sofa.   
‘Alright.’   
He went to Jaime and Mike who were pretty drunk and dancing in the corner, silly dancing that is.   
Tony took my hands and started waving them like a dork. I couldn’t help but smile and slowly I started to move to the beat. It was a long time ago that I was this happy. I was dancing with people I used to adore from a far and nothing could ever ruin this night. I was so happy that I was grinning like a fool, they asked me if I was drunk, I was drunk on happiness.


	5. Humiliation

* Amelia Pov* 

I looked how Meg was getting up. I sighed, she was never the same after she met that Finn guy. I blamed him for everything that got ruined in her life.   
‘What’s with her?’ Gabe asked.   
‘Nothing, it’s just some guy.’   
‘We’ve all been there.’ He said with a grin.   
‘Dude, we’ve all been there?’ Said Jaime mockingly.   
‘What, I can’t comfort her?’   
‘Nice try, idiot.’ Jaime said with a grin. I couldn’t help but laugh. They where idiots. 

‘Look who’s wearing glasses too.’ Said Jaime looking at someone who just entered the Starbucks.   
Oh god, it was John. His hair was unruly but still looked cute as hell.   
He came over with a wide smile and the rest of the guys greeted him like an old friend. He came sitting next to me after he ordered his coffee.   
‘who are you?’ He asked with a blinding smile.  
‘Amelia, I’m here with my friend Meg, she’s Tony’s cousin.’ I couldn’t stop talking when I’m nervous.   
‘Cool, nice to meet you.’ I blushed and looked down.   
‘I heard you where going on tour together.’ I said with a grin.   
‘Yeah, you’re good informed, a fan?’ I saw how Jaime grinned like an idiot.   
‘Maybe, is that lame?’   
‘No, it’s pretty cool actually, these guys steal all my fans.’   
Jaime laughed. ‘Idiot, Mexicans do it better.’   
‘That’s an opinion.’ I said  
‘I think your friend Meg might agree with me.’ Said Jaime loud.   
Meg looked up from her conversation with Vic. ‘What might I agree with?’   
‘That Mexicans do it better…’   
‘Of course, why is that even a question?’ She said with a grin and her eyes on Vic. I rolled my eyes.   
‘Dude, you’re wrong.’ I said.   
‘Opinion!’ She said sarcastic.   
I saw John laughing. 

After another half hour the guys decided that their coffee was getting cold so they paid for it and went out. Meg and I walked together behind the group of guys. We glared at eachother and grinned from ear to ear. ‘You know we’re dreaming right?’   
‘AW!’ I said angrily.   
‘I needed to be sure it wasn’t a dream.’ She said.   
‘You could just pinch me not slap me on the shoulder.’   
‘No, slapping is more fun.’   
I couldn’t help but smile. I didn’t want this day to end if I was honest. It was going to be very dull if I went back home with my mom snapping at me.   
‘oh if I’m not home by six, I’m grounded.’ Meg said   
‘Of course, your parents are so understandable.’  
‘Shut up.’   
‘What’s wrong?’ Vic turned around and looked at Meg.   
‘She’s being a pain in the ass.’ Meg said with a smile.  
‘I know how you feel.’ He said with a grin, looking at Mike.  
‘What are you implying bro?’   
‘Nothing.’ He said and we laughed.   
He raised an eyebrow, looked at us and shrugged his shoulders. There’s something about Mike I didn’t like. He was trying too hard to not give a damn.   
We walked around the village for a while to find something to do. This city was a bit dead.   
‘Is there nothing we can do?’   
Meg’s phone rang again. She looked at the screen in distress. ‘Oh god, my folks.’   
She answered anyway, otherwise they would be in a right state. I knew her parents, they tried to do the right thing but sometimes they didn’t think about what was right for Meg instead of the family.   
‘Hello?’   
She looked at me and rolled her eyes. Same old, same old. Her parents said that she had to be home by six but really they wanted her home now because they didn’t trust anyone anymore.   
I sighed.   
‘They want me to go home now. Father is on his way.’   
‘How does he know where you are?’   
She shrugged and looked at the group.   
‘Why must you leave?’ Vic asked.   
‘Because my parents are a pain in the ass.’ Meg said with a frown.   
‘They can’t be that bad.’   
‘Oh yes they can. You don’t know how half the story.’ She said carefully.

A few minutes later, a green stopped right in front of us while we were hanging around a bench close to a park. It was Meg’s family car. She turned red, her father was waving at her. I saw Meridith in the front seat laughing at her. I hated that girl. ‘Oh hi Meg, darling!’ She said in a cocky voice.   
‘Shut up, Meridith.’   
‘Who made you queen of the castle?’ She said.   
‘I don’t talk to peasants.’ I said.   
I heard some laughs in the background and felt pretty confident. She looked like she was going to murder me. ‘Meg, step in the car, you’re going home.’   
This was so humiliating, poor thing. ‘But dad…’ He shook his head and I knew that Meg would just go home with him. She covered her face as she opened the door and sat down behind her sister.   
The car drove off, they didn’t even look at us. I was left alone with a group of idiots that seemed confused with the hole situation.   
‘What the hell was that?’ John asked.   
‘Meg’s parents, as you can tell, loads of fun to be around.’ Sarcasm, always sarcasm.   
He didn’t know how to react to that. ‘Are they always like that?’ 

I nodded. ‘Well, maybe they have a reason to, but sometimes they’re actions are not logic.’   
‘What reason?’ Vic asked.   
I looked away, I wasn’t sure if Meg would appreciate it. ‘It’s a bit personal to be honest.’   
Vic smiled. ‘It’s okay, I understand.’ He patted my shoulder and I smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my god that was the most embarrising thing ever. My dad screaming like that in front of them. My sister was grinning all the time, I could just slap her.   
‘Young lady, you’re in big trouble.’ Dad said when we where home, he sat me down in the living room. Mom was standing next to him. It was like a sort of family convention.   
‘What did I do?’   
‘You know what you did, you didn’t give us a two days notice and you know the rules.’  
‘Dad, those where not regular people.’   
‘Nooo, they are your idols.’ Said Meridith in a mocking voice.  
‘Shut up, why is she even here?’   
‘Don’t take that tone on your sister.’   
Mom looked sideways to dad. I know she tried to calm him but sometimes she just stood there. I wish she just would stand up to him and take my side for a change.   
‘Mom…’   
‘I don’t know dear. We had a deal.’ I sighed, of course, same old crap every time.   
‘You’re grounded, for a week.’   
It was so unfair that tears started to swell up and I stood up, looked at them and went to my room. It was as if they didn’t even care. Like they would just do what they thought had to be done but never thought of the things that where good for me. I know I had broken the rules but it was just this one time. 

I called Amelia when I was in my room. ‘Yo, I’m grounded for a week.’   
‘Are you kidding me?’ She said furious.   
‘Yeah, my dad didn’t really understand it.’   
‘Of course not.’   
‘So, what did you do with them, tell me all about it.’   
At first she didn’t say anything. I thought it was weird, like she had to think things over before she said them, which was something she never did.   
‘Something wrong?’ I said.   
‘I don’t know if I did something stupid or not.’   
‘What did you do?’   
‘I gave Vic your number.’   
I grinned. ‘Dude, that’s not stupid, that’s brilliant.’   
I heard her laughing. She told me that she had John’s phone number and that he asked her out. She couldn’t stop talking about him and I was laughing at her because she sounded like a spas.   
‘Dude, it seriously sucks that you have to stay home a week.’  
‘Don’t you think I know that, They’re leaving for a vacation in a few days and I can’t even say goodbye.’   
‘I know, that’s why Vic had asked me for your number, he was going to call you or something.’   
‘Excellent.’   
‘Hey, dinner is ready, I’ll talk to you later. Love.’   
‘Love you too.’ She hung up and I was stuck in my room because I refused to eat dinner with them. 

*Amelia Pov*   
‘Dad is it okay if I go out tonight?’ I looked down, not knowing how he would react because it had been a while and the last date wasn’t really a good one.   
He looked at me and I saw him doubting. He sighed. ‘I don’t know Amelia…’   
‘It’s going to be okay, he’s very different from Steven. He’s kind of a big deal actually.’ I saw how dad was looking at me like he was thinking about every future scenario that could happen.  
‘Alright, I can’t keep you here, this is not a prison.’ He smiled but still looked worried.   
‘It’s going to be okay dad, I’ll text a few times to let you know that everything is alright.’   
‘Good, I hope he’s a fine gentlemen.’   
I smiled. I looked at the spot where my brother normally sat. He was at college and it was still weird that he wasn’t here.   
‘Have you heard from Chris?’   
He shook his head looking kind of sad. This was pretty hard for him. Ever since our mom left us, he had taken care of us, but now we were growing up.  
We had quite a rough time when mom left us but we grow out of it and it made us closer to each other. 

 

*2 hours later*   
John picked me up at my house. It was quiet in the car, I didn’t really know what to say in the beginning. A lot of nerves, maybe he could see it because he smiled at me.   
It was silence the whole time. I didn’t know what to say to him. He parked the car and grinned like a little child. ‘Look, one of my favorite places here.’ John said.   
I looked at the field and recognized the baseball pit. ‘Come on.’ He stepped out the car.   
It was empty and closed. The gates where shut with a lock. ‘Are you sure?’ I said looking around if anybody could see us.   
‘Why not? It’s fun.’ He helped me over the fence and got over it himself.   
‘We have the hole pit to ourselves, what could possibly go wrong.’ He said smiling at me.   
‘We could get arrested for breaking and entering.’   
‘Oh well, live a little. That’s how you create memories.’   
‘Fine, only because it’s you.’   
‘So where do they leave the balls.’ He asked.  
I looked sideways at him, not knowing if he could take a joke. ‘I thought you had them.’   
He laughed. ‘Of course but I think it’s a little early on the date to drop my pants, don’t you.’   
I laughed. ‘Come on, I think I know where they are.’ 

We took the stairs and descended to the dressing rooms. There where lockers, lockers everywhere.   
‘Hey look at me, I’m a jock.’ He was being silly, standing there with his arms bolded like a gorilla stomping around and grunting.   
‘Wow, that’s really attractive.’ I said with so much sarcasm he stopped.   
‘Wow, you know words hurt.’ He grinned.   
I looked around the corner of another room, some showers and some benches. ‘Here’s where they bend down to get the soap.’   
‘This isn’t a prison, you know.’ I laughed.   
‘Here they are, come on, let’s grab them and get outside again. I don’t like it here.’   
‘Why not, all the sweat and jocks, I love it.’ John said with a grin.   
‘But it’s creepy when there is no people around.’   
‘I’m people.’   
‘Yes, you are. A very nice one.’ I said with a blush, not thinking about it.   
He smiled and followed me back outside. It was still empty, thankfully. 

‘What’s that building over there?’ John pointed in the distance.   
‘It’s our high school here. The football field belongs to the school, that’s why it’s empty now.’  
‘Wait, so you don’t have your own football team?’   
‘Not really, only school matches, but they are pretty popular, you can come watch them if you’re not even in school anymore.’   
‘I love baseball.’  
‘I’ve noticed.’ I said with a smile. He picked up the bat, so that meant that I had to pitch. I wasn’t a very good pitch but because it was John I tried my best to not look stupid.   
I threw and by a miracle it got to John. He hit it, threw his bat on the ground and started to run.   
I looked at him like he was an idiot. ‘Come on, you got to catch the ball.’   
‘Dude, we’re with two people.’ I said while I was running.   
‘STOP!’ I yelled when I got it back.   
‘See, it’s fun.’   
‘You idiot.’ I smiled.   
‘But you like idiots.’ He screamed from across the field.  
‘No denying about that.’   
He came back and picked up his bat, we started all over again. It was fun actually, just to be silly with no one around. To run around like someone was chasing you. Not having to worry about what other people might think.   
We sat on the seats, catching our breathes. He was actually lying on the floor between two rows of seats.   
‘so, did you have fun?’ He said while he tried to sit up, very elegantly.   
‘Yes, actually, I did.’   
‘You look like you could use some fun.’   
‘What do you mean by that?’   
‘I think you’re under some stress.’   
I looked away. I didn’t want to talk about that, not on the first date, not with him. I know how people thought about me when I tell them my story. They always end up being surprised or blame me for stuff that happened.   
‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…’   
‘I know.’ I smiled and stood up. ‘Come on, let’s find someplace where we can eat.’   
He got up and followed me to his car.  
‘What are you craving?’ I asked him.   
‘Right now, just some junk food would be nice.’ He started the engine and we drove off looking for some McDonalds or Burger King or something.   
Finally, at the edge of the town we found a McDonalds. It was pretty busy in there.   
‘Hey, why don’t I go order it and we can eat it elsewhere, I know a great spot where we can eat in peace.’ I said quickly.   
He nodded and gave me his menu. I stepped out the car and waited in line. I looked around, some people from high school and I saw someone from my street. I didn’t know why I wanted John to stay in the car but I didn’t want to start trouble. I knew some of Steve’s old friends came here every Saturday.   
I sighed and crossed my fingers that I wouldn’t run into trouble today. 

It was almost my turn when I felt a few ticks on my shoulder. I looked around and saw Adam standing behind me. Oh god, here comes trouble.   
‘Amelia, right?’   
‘Yes, that’s me.’   
‘You remember me right.’   
‘Vividly.’ He grinned, but it was more a smirk. He looked over at a table where two other guys and a girl was sitting. I didn’t know the girl, must’ve been a girlfriend of one of them.   
‘Good, why don’t you come and join us?’   
‘I can’t Adam, someone is waiting for me in the car.’   
‘Right, is it Meg?’ He sounded like he thought that I had no friends besides Meg.   
‘No, it’s someone else.’   
It was my turn and I gave my order. Adam was still standing next to me, scanning me like he was searching for something.   
‘What do you want Adam?’   
‘Nothing, just wanted to see how you were doing, seen Steve lately?’ I froze, he laughed. He was here to check up on me. He was going to tell Steve that I was here with someone else… maybe I was being paranoid? ‘Are you his puppy now?’ I asked as cold as I could.   
‘I just wanted to say hi.’   
‘You said hi, now leave.’   
‘Come now, you’ve grown some teeth since we last met.’   
I was trembling on my feet. He always found a way to make me feel so small. I remembered how he would follow Steve everywhere he’d go and now he was accusing me of being someone’s pet dog.   
He had this smirk on his face, he was just provoking me, trying to make me angry. He had seen how Steve treated me, he knew about everything and yet just stood by and watched how Steve destroyed my trust in people.   
I wanted to walk away from him but as soon as I turned away from him, he grasped my shoulder and made me turn back towards him. ‘Let go of me.’   
‘Don’t be rude Amelia, come say hi to some friends.’  
‘I don’t think she wants to.’ It was John, he stood behind me, tall and looking furious. Adam stepped back and looked over at his table. He was looking for back up, but his friends weren’t interested in a confrontation because they didn’t move.   
‘Look pall, this is none of your business, we’re old friends.’   
‘You don’t look very friendly to me.’   
‘I don’t care what you think of me, I was just talking to her.’ People started to look at us.   
‘Whatever man, come Amelia, let’s go.’ I followed him outside and let out a sigh of relief that I was freed from his grasp. He was such a creepy person.   
‘Who was he?’ John asked back in the car.   
Of course, now I had to explain some things to him. ‘He was from a bad crowd I ran into in high school.’   
‘You want to talk about it?’   
I didn’t know if I wanted to share this with him, he might look at me differently. ‘Best if not. ‘  
‘Why not?’   
‘Because it’s fucked up and you may think of me differently.’   
‘That’s for me to decide. I already think of you as different from any other person, but that doesn’t mean that it’s a bad different.’ I smiled. He had the skill to always say things that make me feel important.


	7. Road trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains SMUT !

* (meg Pov)*  
My prison time was finally over. I was free again. The week really had been torture. I had to do so much chores to make up for my behavior. I still couldn’t understand why they were so strict even after I showed them who they where, they still didn’t believe me.   
Vic had brightened up the week though with text messages. Meridith teased me with that.   
‘Oh look, she’s on the phone again, no life at all.’   
‘Like you could live without your phone, with all your stupid social stuff.’   
‘That’s not stupid, that’s called a life, what do you do in your room?’   
‘Make a voodoo doll of you.’ I growled at her.   
She shrugged and got back to her ipad. My mom made me sit down in the living room because she was tired of trying to shout above my music.   
It was Sunday, I was going back to college tomorrow and I had to call Amelia to check if she was alright.   
‘Did you pack everything?’ Mom asked.   
‘Of course mom, it isn’t my first time on college.’ I sighed.  
‘Check again.’ She pushed me out of the sofa and into the washing room. Mom was standing behind me, almost breathing in my neck.   
‘So, uhm… how are you doing?’ She asked carefully.   
‘Great mom.’   
‘Don’t lie to me.’   
‘What?’   
She looked around. ‘I heard from Meridith that you saw Fin.’   
I gasped. How the hell did she found out about that. She had spies everywhere. God I hated her with all my heart. ‘How the hell did she found out?’   
‘You know Meridith, she has so many friends.’   
‘Fuck her, she has no right to tell you.’  
‘Your tone young lady and after what you put us through last year, she had every right.’   
She pointed her finger at me, like every time she was lecturing me. I sighed and shrugged; ‘I just saw him, that’s all.’   
‘Are you sure? I don’t want you to see him ever again.’   
‘You know if you say that, I’ll only do the other thing.’ I said with a grin. I knew I shouldn’t have said that the moment it escaped my lips. She looked so furious.  
‘MEG! DO YOU REALLY WANT US TO GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN?’   
‘No ma, I was just joking, please… You know how guilty I feel already.’   
She gave me a hug. She was the only family member who would do that. My dad kind of grew distance to me since I was back from rehab. My sister of course made my life a living hell. Only my mother had some kind of hope in me. 

*Amelia Pov *  
My phone rang so I picked it up. ‘Hey meg, how’s the prison?’   
‘done, fucking over. So how are you going to college?’   
‘Well, if you don’t mind, John is actually bringing me.’ I said, biting my fingers to her reaction.   
‘Oh, well that’s okay. I’ll guess, I’ll just take a cab than.’  
‘No silly, you can come with us.’   
‘Yeah and be like a third wheel, no thanks.’ She sounded on edge and I felt guilty.   
‘I’ll call John and cancel it?’   
‘No, please I don’t want to disturb your plans, I’ll see you the whole week.’   
‘Okay, thanks.’   
I knew I should’ve pushed her more to come with me but she sounded like she didn’t want to be around us. I sighed while I pushed my suitcase to the front door and waited for John to come pick me up. 

After 10 minutes he rang the door and I said goodbye to my dad.   
‘So little miss lady, welcome to the service of Taxi John. Where would you like to go.’   
‘I don’t like to go to it, but I kind of need too.’ I said laughing while I took place next to him.   
‘Good and where might that be.’   
‘Dork, you know where.’  
‘Come on, just play along.’ He said with a grin.   
‘Fine, College please.’   
He put on some music and sang along. I couldn’t help but smile at his good mood. He was always seemed happy.   
It worked contagious. It was a bit of a long drive and then I meant like 6 hours or more if the traffic was right.   
I think we probably had to stay over somewhere.   
‘You know you didn’t have to drive me right?’   
‘I know, but you’re cute face made me.’   
I blushed. ‘Liar.’ I couldn’t help it but I never believed anyone who said anything nice about me. Sometimes even Meg got mad when I didn’t accept a compliment.   
‘Calling me a liar, well how dare you, I would never lie about something like that.’   
I blushed again, I couldn’t help it. After Steve, I had difficulties with trusting people. The only person I trusted a 100% was Meg, my dad and my brother. 

We left way to late so it was almost dark when we drove around for 2 hours. I thought we had to search some place to spend the night. I was afraid to ask but if I didn’t I suspected that he might drive through the night.   
‘Uhm, are you going to drive all night?’   
‘I think so, lot of red bull!’   
‘I think you need to sleep.’ I went very red and looked at my feet.   
‘You want to spend the night somewhere?’   
‘Yeah, I… don’t want you torturing yourself with sleep deprive.’   
‘How sweet, he layed his hand on my knee and a slight spark went through my body. 

He drove through a little village, but thank god there where motels everywhere in America. It looked like a little chalet, nothing special. He was going to park the car so that I could check us in. Thank god I had my first lesson on Tuesday. Although I had to work on some project, but I could do that later.   
‘All parked.’ John said when we arrived in our room.   
It looked like the inside of a wooden cabin with a fire pit and everything. It looked comfortable to be honest.   
‘I don’t have any pj’s with me.’ He said. I grinned.   
‘I know, maybe you can wear something of mine?’ I opened my suitcase on the bed and looked through my clothes.   
‘I’m not going to wear a dress.’ He said with a grin.   
‘I think only my jersey would suit you I think and then it would be small.’   
He took off his shirt and tried the jersey on, I couldn’t help but stare at his chest. I was imagining how it would be to wake up on that.   
‘You’re staring.’ He said  
‘No, I wasn’t.’   
‘I don’t mind, not if it’s you.’ He came closer to me. My first reaction would be to step back, I was so afraid. It was such a long time I had been close to anyone, the last time was not a pleasant time. Steve’s face popped up out of nowhere and I shook my head in fright. I looked around, like he might be here somewhere.   
‘are you alright?’   
I sighed and sat down on the bed, I felt so silly and childish. He wasn’t here, he was no where near me and yet I could still feel like he was watching me.   
‘There’s something on your mind, tell me about it?’   
‘You can’t help me.’ I said with a trembling voice.   
‘I can try.’ He sat down next to me and I felt how close he was to me, I felt that same spark again.   
I looked at his face that was very close and he was in all seriousness, he looked worried. I swallowed and begin to tell everything I could tell.   
‘Well, it started with just a date, some friend set me up with a guy called Steve. He seemed so sweet and nice and the first few dates where so romantic and just amazing…’ I stopped because I didn’t want to remember.   
John took my head in his hands and made me look in his eyes.   
‘Amelia, I’ll never, ever hurt you… Never.’   
I looked away, I would love to believe him, I wanted to believe him but I just… The bruises and the black spots came back to live when I thought of what Steve did to me. It was so painful and I just didn’t want to go through that again. I couldn’t bare it.   
He kissed me, first on the check and then he searched for my lips. I closed my eyes and just let it happen. My body had the urge to just run away, close the door behind me and just ran and ran but my heart just kind of let it happen because it felt good. 

I closed my eyes, I hold my breath and tried to fly. His hands left my jaw line and scanned my neck and shoulders. A little gasp escaped my lips but I hugged him tighter so he knew he could continue. I couldn’t help but smile through the kiss. I just blocked out all the memories from the past. This was happening now, I felt like I could live again.   
I felt his chest going up and down with excitement.   
It was so different, good different. He was so tender and a bit awkward. His kisses made me gasp for air against my will because I didn’t want them to stop. I felt his teeth bumping into mine and I couldn’t help but giggle out of nerves and I heard him chuckle. He whispered a little apologize under his breath and continued.   
I felt weird things, it was a long time since I’ve felt them. He brushed my hair in knots. That was going to be a pain in the ass to comb out. Those stupid giggles, he made me feel so nervous. He laid me down on the bed and I spread my arms above my head as an invitation for him to pull my shirt over my head.   
Thank god the fire pit was roaming in the corner, the heat had spread through the room and made me feel right at ease. He stopped kissing me for a moment and pulled out his own shirt.   
I saw his tattoo’s across his chest and went over them with my hand, it was like I was trying to read Braille. He smiled and bowed down to me again, pulling the straps of my bra off my shoulders, kissing them while he did it.   
I felt my skin grow into goose bumps and let out a little gasp.   
His hands scanned my body, went over my stomach and found my hips. His lips came soon after them. 

It went from awkward kissing to hot and steamy pretty quick. Soon our clothes were spread on the floor and we found it more comfortable to be around each other in this position.   
It was like nothing I’ve ever felt. I could block out all the thoughts that I had and just enjoy the moment.   
Our hips bumped into each other, we where almost one person. My fingers clawed into his back while he kissed me like this was the last night he would ever kiss anyone.   
His hands where rough and felt like sand but I kind of liked it, they scanned every bit of my body. They grasped my thighs and widened them. I closed my eyes and let it all happen. I didn’t want any thoughts swirling in my head, not one that could destroy this moment. I gasped when I felt him entering my body.   
He kissed my neck, my breasts. He had his eyes closed as well, like he only used his touch to discover my body. It was getting hotter and hotter in this room and I saw little drops of sweat on his chest  
I felt how he bent my legs and his face was right above mine.   
I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tighter against my body. He lifted me off the bed and on to the edge of the bed. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I felt him entering my body for the second time.   
I moaned and threw my head in my neck, my toes curled and I felt like there was a firework exploding inside me.   
I heard him panting and he clutched me close to his body. He still had his eyes closed.   
His hands running circles on my back and the throbbing of his hips against mine made me moan even harder. I saw him grinning. It made me feel important and wanted and it was a long time since I felt like that.  
His throbbing get much wilder after some time and I felt how I was building up to the moment that I could explode into happiness. I could feel all the muscles in my body clenching, it was so tense and pure. He grabbed my butt and massaged them roughly. I laid my head in his neck and nibbled on his ears, playfully touching every spot with my tongue. I heard him breathing sharply. I exploded, it felt like that anyway. I almost screamed but then again I remembered how thin the walls of a motel could be.   
I let out a small cry, whispered his name and smiled the wildest smile I ever smiled in my life. I felt like crying but I kept it in because I didn’t want to seem like an emotional mess.   
I felt him, I felt him through my whole body, in my veins, in the muscles that where cramping and in my skin that was crawling under his touch. 

He laid me down on the bed, looked at me and started to smile widely. I couldn’t help but stare at his face, still holding my hands on his neck. I saw that I accidently gave him a hicky. ‘Wow, that was…’ I started but he finished   
‘I know I never had this in my life and I mean that in the good way.’ He kissed my cheek and put his arm under my head. Being naked around each other didn’t feel weird anymore, it felt pure and comfortable. I looked at his chest, it was still going fast up and down. ‘You need to be more fit if you’re going to keep this up young man.’ I said with a grin. He smiled and kissed my nose.   
There was an aching at the back of my head, an old memory that wanted to spoil this moment. I closed my eyes trying to avoid it but that was a mistake. I saw Steve’s heat floating around in my brain, quickly I opened my eyes again. I didn’t want to think about him, not right now. I just wanted to fall asleep next to John.


End file.
